Je l'ai aimé
by Maeli'claire
Summary: OS Brittany-Finn/ Brittany-OC Brittany apprend une nouvelle atroce, qui lui rappelle une histoire qu'elle avait caché. Elle la raconte à sa colocataire, Julia.


Glee n'est pas à moi (mais Julia sort de mon imagination). Tout ce qui est en italique sont des flash-backs.

Il était 19 heures et Brittany fixait le plafond, allongée sur son lit. Elle se remémorait le coup de téléphone de Carole et Burt, huit heures auparavant. Et sa réaction. Elle se rappelait s'être jetée par terre et avoir hurlé pendant trois quart d'heure. Puis sa colocataire était revenue et lui avait donné des somnifères. Et Brittany s'était réveillée et avait pleuré longtemps. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps, elle ne sentait plus rien chez elle. Ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges mais elle s'en fichait. Sa colocataire, Julia, était partie chercher les professeurs quand elle avait vu que Brittany ne répondait plus à ses questions et qu'elle refusait de parler. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

« Arrêtez ! leur cria-t-elle. Arrêtez de me poser des questions. C'est du harcèlement et je ne le tolèrerais pas ! A-moi de vous poser une question : comment quelqu'un de beau, jeune et gentil peut-il mourir ? »

Elle s'écroula par terre en pleurant.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _

_-Je suis de retour. On a rompu, avec Rachel._

_-San et moi aussi._

_-J'en suis désolé. »_

Julia la recoucha dans son lit et lui chuchota des mots doux. Leur relation à toutes les deux était un peu confuse mais Brittany savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa colocataire.

-J'ai eu un appel pour toi, murmura cette dernière. Un certain Sam. Il est vraiment désolé.

-Sam… souffla Brittany

_Le blond avançait vers elle._

_« Donc, tu es avec lui ?_

_-Je t'aime Sam, mais je l'aime plus._

_-Ca a toujours été lui, pas vrai ? »_

_Il y eut un long moment de silence puis_

_« J'ai aimé Santana, quand lui était avec Rachel. Je pensais vraiment qu'entre nous, ça marcherait. Mais non…_

_-Tu sais que tu deviens intelligente Brittany._

_-Santana me disais toujours que je l'étais. _

_-Tu l'es… »_

Avec le brun, elle s'était sentie aimée et belle ainsi qu'intelligente. Finn était un ange descendu du paradis, une licorne, une bicorne même. Et elle l'avait aimé plus que tout.

_« Je t'aime Brittany…_

_-Un peu ? Beaucoup ? Passionnément ?_

_-A la folie. _

_-Finn ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Embrasse-moi. »_

Et il l'avait embrassé et ils étaient arrivés dans le lit de Brittany. Elle l'avait fait avec beaucoup de monde, mais cette soirée fut exceptionnelle. Sublime et purement magique. La suite avait été moins bien.

« Julia…j'aimerais un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

-Bien sûr chérie »

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et partit dans la cuisine. Elle revint une minute plus tard avec un verre d'eau.

« Tu l'aimais ? » demanda Julia

Brittany inspira longuement puis dans un souffle, elle déclara :

« Oui. Je l'aimais. J'aurais tellement voulu finir ma vie avec lui…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

_Brittany avait vu la cigogne sur le toit de la maison. Elle l'avait dit à Finn qui avait rigolé. Il lui avait dit que pour savoir si on était vraiment enceinte, il fallait faire un test de grossesse. Alors Brittany avait fait un test de grossesse. Et elle l'avait montré à Finn. Et Finn était parti. _

_Le lendemain, elle était partie chez lui et l'avait vu pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait vu un garçon pleurer. _

_« Tu es triste ? avait-elle interrogé_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?_

_-Du bébé ? Mais la cigogne va me l'apporter. »_

_Alors Finn lui avait tout expliqué, comment on faisait les bébés…Et elle avait réalisé à quel point ça allait être compliqué. _

« Je suis tombé enceinte, expliqua Brittany

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il voulait garder le bébé. Il aimait ce bébé.

-Et toi ? »

_« Je ne peux pas avoir un bébé, Finn._

_-Mais si on peut : j'ai un poste, tu es en dernière année, l'année prochaine, quand tu auras le bébé, on se débrouillera._

_-Mais Quinn a abandonné Beth._

_-Parce-qu'elle avait encore deux années de lycée devant elle. _

_-Je ne veux pas avoir un bébé._

_-Mais je le veux._

_-Et ce bébé est dans moi. _

_-On dit à l'intérieur. »_

« J'ai avorté, raconta la blonde douloureusement. Je ne pouvais pas garder un bébé. »

Julia la serra dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux. Brittany se sentait mieux avec elle. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée. Elle but le verre d'eau et commença à dormir.

_« Tu l'as fait finalement, souffla Finn_

_-Je ne pouvais pas garder un bébé._

_-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus rester avec toi. Plus maintenant que tu t'en es débarrassé._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Je sais, je t'aime aussi. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Finn partit. Et quelques jours plus tard, il allait à l'université. _

_Tout le monde pensait que Finn était partit à cause de Will et Emma mais il avait quitté Lima car Brittany avait avorté._

Quand Brittany se réveilla, Julia était toujours assise à côté d'elle et pour la première fois, elles s'embrassèrent.

« Je t'aime. Et tu surmonteras ça avec moi. Je t'aime, Britt. »

Julia était là, et elle souriait à Brittany. Et la blonde sentit qu'elles allaient réussir.


End file.
